Can't be friends
by Kami DePree
Summary: -No was not meant to be like the song by trey songz!         -ONE SHOT!


_**- This is my first one shot , so please let me know on what I can improve on , I would really apreciate it (:**_

Air slowly escaped from her mouth as they departed lips. Breathing intensity she feel his tongue making it's way down to her neck. She couldn't believe this was happening I mean she only knew Troy as a friend and nothing more. Should she go on with this she was married? Changing her mind she tried pulling Troy off of her of, But his kisses made her weak. Slowly taking his tongue off her neck they locked eyes. Just by looking at her he knew she wanted him.

"Don't fight it." he paused, "Do you want me?" He asked as if he read her mind with his still locked on hers. Not responding Gabriella just stared back. "Well, do you?" He asked raising his eye brow being inches away from her lips.

It was like, she was speechless; Breathless then without waring suddenly Gabriella quickly leaned in and kissed Troy more passionately then anyone she ever kissed before even Brain didn't kiss her like that. She wanted him more than ever no matter how much she tried to denied it. Gabriella knew she probably regret this in the morning but, that thought soon flowed away as she felt Troy's body against hers. As they kissed she could feel his wandering hands pulling her even closer as he unbutton her pants. Don't stop, Don't stop she keep on reaping in her head. Taking her pants off Troy placed gentle kisses going down from her stomach toward her all black thong. Judging by her body movement Troy knew he was doing his job right. But then he stopped. "Why did you stop?" Gabriella said with a hint of annoyance behind her question. "Because you did't answer my question." Troy said with an teasing smile on upon his face. "Don you want me?" "Well it depends...do you want me?" She said bitting her lower lip with a smile. "Don't try to answer my question with an question." Troy said slowly slipping her underwear off.

Gabriella throw her head back as Troy began to lick his way to her neck down to her navel. Gabriella pressed her lips together to block a moan erupting from her voice. Nobody made her feel this way not even Brain. She could try to take Troy off of her but her hands were to busy gripping the bed sheets below Troy's tongue move like that made her body arch. "Oh My God" Soft moans escaped her lips making Troy now want her even more. Troy stopped and took his pants off. He was done pleasing her now he wanted in. "Don't stop Why did you stop?" Gabriella said with her eyes still closed craving for Troy's touch. "Calm down babe" Troy said smiling at the girl laying in front of him. "I'm taking my pants off" he said tossing his jeans to the floor. "Well hurry up I cant..." Gabriella was interrupted by Troy lips against hers. She kissed him as Troy buried himself into her slippery heat. Her heart pounded out of her chest as he went faster. "OH God" She felt like her heart was going to exploded as her moans grew louder and louder. "Troy Faster! Faster! Troy!" Troy could feel her nails clawing his back. Wrapping her legs around Troy she breath heavy and deeply. "OH shit Troy I'm cumming!" "So I am" Gabriella came reaching her climax point. "Oh my god" Troy said breathless climbing off of Gabriella, who was also lying next to him breathless. "Tell me about it" She said climbing on top of Troy as she kissed his neck. "You want more babe?" Troy said feeling Gabriella's soft kisses on his neck. "Only if your up to it" she answered whispering in his ear. "Let's go then" In one swift moment Troy was on top of Gabriella holding her hands above her head.

* The Next Morning*

he next day Troy woke up with sun rays beaming down his face with Gabriella in his arms. Getting up slowly making should not not wake her up her up he put his boxers on he made his way towards the bathroom. "Troy...Troy?" Opening the bathroom door he found Gabriella wide awake on his bed with the sheets covering her petite body. Troy thought she kind of cute with her hair in a cute messy bun. "Morning sleepy head" Troy said making his way over towards her. "I just thought you.." She was caught off by her ringtone.

"I got it" Troy said reaching over grabbing Gabriella's phone. "Hello" "Troy don't give me it" She said snatching the phone out of Troy's hands taking the call. "Hello...yes of course..I'll be there in ten minutes...I love you too bye" The room went silent. "Who was that?" Troy said making his way towards Gabriella. "Nobody... my mom" Gabriella she said taking a step back. "Your lying it was a guy on the phone" Troy said moving closer towards her. "Who was it Gabi's" "If I tell you your going to get mad Troy made I should just go" She quickly got dressed as Troy watched. It was like he was frozen. Gabriella made her way to the door but was stopped by Troy's grip.

"Who was it Gabriella" he asked calmly not looking into her eyes.

"Nobody Troy" She said trying to find contact with his.

"WHO WAS IT GABRIELLA" he said raising his voice. "Just let it go" She whined. "No tell me" he said tightening his grip on her arm. "Your hurting me Troy" she said trying to get him to let go. "WHO!" he was getting angry. "My husband!" she broke into tears. "YOUR HUSBAND!"

"I'm sorry Troy" she pleaded dropping down to her knees.

"Your sorry are you_** fucking **_kidding me Gabi's!"


End file.
